Feelings
by Lumen Spei
Summary: Eine Geschichte, die zwischen Staffel 2 spielt^^ Please R


Magical Feelings

Feelings

Hallo alle miteinander. Bitte schickt Mailbomben, Morddrohungen und Kritik an 

[Lumen_et_spes@gmx.de][1] *ich freumich über Lob auch * Jetzt geht´s aber los.

11. März 2001 -- 19.April 2001

Euer Lumen Spei

Disclaimer: ich mach mit der Story kein Geld.. etc.

Mimi sah sich in dem kargen Betonzimmer um. Nur ein paar Matratzen lagen in der Ecken des schwach erleuchteten Raumes. „Na dann. Frisch ans Werk." Sie rieb sich die Hände und stellte Koffer und Taschen in einer Ecke ab. Mimi kramte aus ihrer Tasche einen Geldbeutel hervor und zählte ihr Geld. „Es dürfte reichen." Entschlossen steckte sie ihn in ihre Tasche und spazierte aus der Wohnung und schloss diese sorgfältig ab. 4 Jahre. 4 lange Jahre war sie jetzt schon nicht mehr hier gewesen. Wie es wohl ihren Freunden ging? Wie es ihm ging? Bei dem Gedanken an ihn kribbelte es in ihrem Bauch und sie wurde ganz kribbelig. Sie schlenderte vertraute Straßen entlang. Die Jungen ihres Alters sahen ihr neugierig hinterher. Mimi kicherte. Schließlich betrat sie ein Geschäft. Schwer ächzend kam sie in ihrer Wohnung an und packte ihre Tüten aus. Pinsel, Farbe und einen Malerkittel. Sie begann den Raum zu streichen. Sie hatte schon eine genaue Vorstellung, wie er später aussehen sollte. Sie wollte sich wie im Himmel fühlen, wenn sie schlief. Also wurde das Zimmer in blau- weiß Tönen gestrichen. Sie arbeitete den ganzen Tag hart und sank abends total erschöpft auf die Matratzen, wo sie sofort einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von einem lauten Klingeln geweckt. oh man, welcher Idiot ist das bloß? ärgerlich öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt breit. „Ja?" „Hiiiiiiii!!!! Ich bin deine Nachbarin!!" Vor der Tür stand ein Mädchen, das Mimi auf ungefähr 17 einschätzte. Ihre haare standen wirr vom Kopf ab. „Ich heiße Jun. Ich bin sicher wir werden ganz dicke Freundinnen. Mit meinem Bruder kann man nichts anfangen, der ist ziemlich blöde. Hast du Geschwister? Wie alt bist du?..." Jun schnorrte Mimi zu. Mimi konnte sie jetzt schon nicht leiden. „ich heiße Mimi. Könntest du jetzt bitte wieder gehen? Ich hab zu tun.", versuchte Mimi gegen den Redefluss anzukämpfen. Und tatsächlich! Das Mädchen zog ab. Mimi schlug die Tür zu. so eine blöde Kuh. Mimi setzte sich auf den Küchentisch und ließ die Beine schlenkern. Wieder dachte sie nach. Sie schloss die Augen. Ein Paar dunkelblauer Augen und strohblondes haar kamen ihr in den Sinn. In Mimis Bauch kribbelte es. Sie hopste vom Tisch und begann pfeifend den nächsten Raum zu streichen. Gegen Mittag kamen einige Möbelpacker und brachten einige Möbelstücke. Mimi freute sich. Ihr Schlafzimmer war nun komplett eingeräumt. Mit ihrem Charme hatte sie s geschafft, dass die Möbelpacker ihr die Sachen auch noch auspackten und aufbauten. Zur Feier des Tages ging sie in die Stadt um sich an Cola und Cheeseburgern gütlich zu tun. Sie hatte beschlossen, ihren Freunden bisweilen noch nichts von ihrem Aufenthalt in Japan zu erzählen. Denn sie würden es ihm sagen. Und dann würde sie ihn treffen und mit in ihm reden müssen. Und davor hatte sie Angst. Sie saß also in ihrem Stammlokal aß Burger und schaute durch das große Fenster dem Treiben der Menge auf der Straße zu. Dabei entdeckte sie Kari und TK die mit drei anderen Kindern durch die Straßen bummelten. Mimi grinste, als sie bemerkte, dass TK mit einem der Jungen streitete. Bei näherem Hinsehen fiel ihr auf. Dass dieser die gleiche Brille wie Tai trug. „Sie steht ihm auch nicht.", dachte Mimi. Einige Minuten später sah sie dann Izzy und Joey, die sich anscheinend angeregt über etwas unterhielten. Nach einiger Zeit kam sogar Sora vorbei. Händchenhaltend. Mit Tai!! Mimi grinste. haben sie sich doch noch gekriegt. Sie schlürfte ihre Cola aus. Flüchtig warf sie noch einen Blick nach draußen. Zufällig entdeckte sie Jun. Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie sah, wen sie mit sich zog. „Matt", hauchte sie. Als hätte Matt es auf der Straße gehört richtete er seinen Blick auf Mimi. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Für einen Moment schien die Welt den Atem anzuhalten. Matt kniff die Augen zusammen um besser sehen zu können. Abrupt drehte Mimi sich um. Der Zauber des Augenblicks verlöschte und die Welt drehte sich wieder. Fluchtartig verließ Mimi das Restaurant und bemerkte nicht, wie sehr Matt sich gegen Jun wehrte. „Los komm schon. Du hast es versprochen." Oh wie ich dich hasse widerwillig ließ er sich mitziehen. Ich bilde mir nur ein, dass es Mimi war. Sie ist doch in Amerika. Sie ist meilenweit entfernt. Wieso sollte sie hier sein? bei dem Gedanken an Mimi lief es ihm Heiß-kalt den Rücken hinunter. In den letzten Jahren in denen sie weg war, war ihm klar geworden, was er für sie empfand. Sie hielten zwar noch Kontakt, aber rein freundschaftlich. Und auch dieser Kontakt wurde immer spärlicher. Jun zog ihn hinter sich her in´s Kino. Die Story des Films bekam er nicht so richtig mit. Es war irgend so eine „Schnulze" wie er es ausdrückte. Jun lehnte seinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Ihm wurde speiübel. Mit der Entschuldigung, ihm wäre übel verließ er den Kinosaal. Als Matt aufstand knallte ihr Kopf gegen den Kinosessel. Draußen rannte Matt wie der Teufel los. Bloß weg von dieser Kuh. war sein einziger Gedanke. Er rempelte die verschiedensten Leute an. Aber mit Mimi krachte er voll zusammen. Beide fielen hin. „Sorry" ohne sie noch weiter zu beachten stand er auf und lief weiter. Er bemerkte nicht, wie eine seiner Visitenkarten aus seiner Jackentasche herausfiel und zu Boden segelte. Mimi hob sie auf. Traurig sah sie ihm nach und presste die Karte an sich. Oh Matt Erneut wurde sie angerempelt. „Oh hi Mimi." Mimi sah sich Jun gegenüber. "Hast du einen gutaussehenden blondenJungen vorbeilaufen sehen? Er trägt die Uniform des Gymnasiums" Die redet von Matt. Sah aber nicht so aus, als würde Matt sie suchen „Ich weiß nicht wen du meinst. Es sind jede Menge Typen vorbeigelaufen, die auf deine Beschreibung passen." „Mensch Mimi ich rede von Yamato Ishida. Sag mal, kennst du ihn nicht? Er ist Bandleader der Schulband und ist der coolste Boy des Gyms." „Nee. Kenn ich nicht", log Mimi. „Ist ja egal. In welche Richtung ist er gelaufen? Sag schon!" stumm deutete Mimi in eine völlig andere Richtung. „Daaaaaankeeeeeee!!!" Und weg war sie. Gedankenverloren ging Mimi zurück nach Hause. Sie schaltete ihren Laptop an. Sie ging ins Internet und richtete sich eine zweite Mail-Addy ein. entschlossen tippte sie Matts Adresse ein und begann zu schreiben:

Hallo Matt. Ich hoffe, dass es dir gut geht. Wie ich gehört habe, hast du eine Band. Ich wünsche dir damit viel Erfolg. Ihr macht sich super Musik.

XXX

Sie Drückte auf „Senden" und die Mail wurde verschickt. Mimi lehnte sich zurück. So konnte sie Matt über alles ausquetschen. Das hoffte sie zumindest. Denn wenn er sich nicht verändert hatte, dann war das hoffnungslos. In dem Moment kam eine Mail zurück. Sie öffnete diese sofort:

Hallo. Wer bist du? Wenn du es bist Jun, dann finde ich das überhaupt nicht witzig. Raff´s endlich. Du interessierst mich nicht.

Matt

Und Mimi schrieb zurück:

Es reicht, dass ich dich kenne und weiß wer du bist. Es tut nichts zur Sache, wer ich bin. Aber ich bin garantiert nicht Jun. Ist das dieses Mädchen, mit der abscheulichen Frisur? Hast du dir schon einmal gewünscht, jemanden zu treffen, aber als du ihn dann gesehen hast, hattest du Angst ihn anzureden, weil du es nicht ertragen könntest, einen Korb zu bekommen?

XXX

Sogleich wurde ihr geantwortet:

So irgendwie schon. Ich wünsche mir, ein ganz bestimmtes Mädchen wieder zu sehen. Heute habe ich mir zweimal eingebildet, dass sie wieder da wäre. Aber das ist unmöglich. Wo lebst du? Glaubst du an eine andere Welt? Ich meine an eine, die neben der unseren existiert?

Matt

Ich bin nicht sehr weit weg von dir, aber doch weit entfernt. Wie in einer anderen Welt. Ich denke, dass es schon irgendwo eine andere Welt gibt, diese aber nur von bestimmten Menschen betreten werden kann. Menschen wie du und ich.

Nichts ist unmöglich. Suche nach dem Mädchen. Du wirst sie sicherlich eines Tages wiedersehen. Man darf die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben.

XXX 

Bist du dir sicher, dass ich sie eines Tages finde? Ich meine , ob ich sie je wiedersehe? Darauf warte ich schon 4 Jahre.

Matt

Wenn du fest daran glaubst, wirst du sie sicher wiedersehen.

XXX

Aber ich habe Angst davor, dass sie mich nicht mehr mag und mich für gefühllos hält, weil ich keinen an mich heranlasse.

Matt

Vielleicht mag sie ja genau dieses Verhalten, dass du nur bestimmte Menschen an dich heranlässt. Nämlich die, denen du vertraust, weil du weißt, dass Menschen andere verletzen können.

XXX

Ich „unterhalte" mich mit dir, wie mit einem jahrelangen Freund. Bist du ein Mädchen oder ein Junge? Lebst du in Japan? Kenne ich dich irgendwoher?

Matt

Du kennst mich. Ganz sicher. Zur zeit halte ich mich in Japan auf. Ich bin ein Mädchen und so alt wie du. 

Lass uns Schluss machen. Ich bin müde. Gute Nacht.

XXX

Matt starrte den Bildschirm an. Dieses Mädchen. Ihre Art wie sie schrieb. Es faszinierte ihn. Er grübelte. Wer konnte dieses Mädchen sein? Woher kannte er sie dann? Sie glaubte, dass er Mimi wiedersehen würde. Sie glaubte daran. Und damit irgendwie auch an ihn. Mimi, wo bist du nur? Ich halt´s hier nicht mehr aus ohne dich. Ich möchte dich wiedersehen. Ich möchte dir sagen, dass..., dass... er runzelte die Stirn. Selbst in Gedanken fing er an zu stottern. Bitte komm zurück. Ich vermisse dich sehr. Er legte sich aufs Bett, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und grübelte. Irgendwann, ohne es zu merken schlief er ein. Mimi lehnte sich zurück. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Matt vermisste sie. Oh Matt. Ich vermisse dich auch Und in diesem Moment kam ihr eine Idee. Es war riskant. Sie würde zu dem Konzert der Schulband gehen. Irgendwie hatte sie aufgeschnappt, dass sie morgen ein Konzert gaben. Morgen werde ich dich wiedersehen Kleine Wassertropfen fielen auf den Boden, als sie zu Bett ging.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Mimi auf, weil bei ihr im Sturm geläutet wurde. Gähnend öffnete Mimi und vor ihr stand...Jun. „Was willst du?" „Ich habe zwei Karten für das Konzert der Schulband und wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir hingehst. Meine Freundin hat leider abgesagt. Bitte komm mit." „Ok. Ich geh mit. Dann kannst du mir auch gleich diesen wie hieß er noch gleich- Yomato-Typ zeigen. Warte kurz." „Er heißt Yamato." „Ja, ja. Reg dich ab. Bin gleich wieder da." Mimi schlug Jun die Tür zu. Läuft ja besser, als ich gedacht habe. Heute sehe ich dich endlich „richtig" wieder. Mimi zog sich ein leichtes Sommerkleid an, putzte sich die Zähne und trat dann wieder vor die Tür. Sie schloss ab. „Gehen wir" Jun fielen fast die Augen raus. Mimis Sommerkleid hatte einen leichtrosa Farbton, der zum Boden hin immer dunkler wurde. Das Kleid war fast knöchellang. Auf dem Weg zur Konzerthalle steckte sie ihre Haare mit Hilfe einiger Spangen zu einer kunstvollen Frisur hoch. Jun zeigte ihr viele Plätze, genauer gesagt alle Plätze, die Mimi schon kannte und textete sie darüber zu. Mimi wurde es bald langweilig. Aber ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte bei dem Gedanken an seine blauen Augen, an sein seltenes Lächeln. „Mimi? Mimi?" „Mh?" "Wir sind da." „Oh ja klar. Wie sehe ich aus?" 

Die Frage erübrigte sich, als sie die Halle betraten. Ausnahmslos alle Jungs starrten ihr hinterher. Jun dachte natürlich, dass die ganzen Jungs ihr hinter herstarrten. Erhobenen Hauptes schritt sie durch die Menge. Die beiden schlugen sich bis fast ganz nach vorne durch. Auf der Bühne standen schon die meisten Utensilien und Instrumente der Band bereit. „Sag mal Jun. Welches Instrument spielt dieser Yamato eigentlich?" „Er spielt Bass und singt." „Ah, ja." Mimi blickte sich um. Es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer. Denn von überall her wurde gedrängelt und gequetscht. Das einzige, was Mimi sah, waren Spruchbänder, deren Aufschrift alle mindesten 1x Yamato und 5 Herzen waren. Mimi seufzte. Da wurde das Licht abgedreht. Eine Discokugel hing plötzlich von der Wand. Die Scheinwerfer beleuchteten nacheinander die einzelnen Bandmitglieder. Mit jedem Mitglied wuchs die Spannung und das Gekreische der Mädchen wurde lauter. Mimi hielt es vor Neugier kaum noch aus. Dann stand auch Matt in einem Lichtkegel. Das Gekreische wuchs ins Unermessliche. Aber Mimi war unfähig zu kreisch oder sonst irgendetwas zu tun. Sie starrte einfach nur Matt an. Er sah besser aus denn je. Seine Lippen formten Worte: „Ich begrüße euch alle zu unserem nun ja, nennen wir es Konzert. Dieses „Konzert" Ist heute jemand ganz bestimmten gewidmet. Das Mädchen lebt meilenweit entfernt. Und doch hoffe ich, dass sie ab und zu an ihre alte Heimat und Freunde denkt. Sie wird unsere Lieder niemals hören. Aber trotzdem. Vielleicht kommt sie irgendwann doch noch zurück. Viel Spaß." Die Band fing an zu spielen. Matt schloss die Augen, setzte das Mikro an und fiel dann schließlich mit ein. Mimi war hin und weg. Matt sang so voller Hingabe. Mimi sah ihn die ganze Zeit an. Und irgendwann schlug Matt die Augen auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Diesmal erkannte Matt gleich, wem er in die Augen schaute. Mimi spürte das. War aber unfähig sich zu rühren. Matt hörte auf zu singen: „Konnichiwa", hauchte er ins Mikro. Jun stupste sie an: „Siehst du, wie er mich ansieht?" das löste Mimi aus ihrer Versteinerung. „Ciao Jun. Ich muss gehen." Mimi drehte sich um und rannte so schnell sie konnte davon. Jun sah ihr nach und zuckte die Schultern. Sie drehte sich wieder um, um „Ihrem" Yamato zu zujubeln. Doch Matt stand nicht mehr auf der Bühne. Er war hinuntergesprungen und setzte nun Mimi nach. diesmal war es keine Einbildung! Du bist es! Du bist es wirklich! Mimi! Sein Herz hüpfte vor Freude. Mimi lief so schnell sie konnte. Sie wusste, dass er sie erkannt hatte. Immer schneller lief sie. Da hörte sie Schritte hinter sich. Sie wandte den Kopf um. Er lief ihr nach. Mimi lief noch schneller und versuchte ihm hakenschlagend zu entkommen. Die Luft brannte in ihren Lungen. Doch es brachte nichts. Matt hielt sie an ihrem Handgelenk fest und brachte sie so zum Stillstand. Schweratmend standen sie sich gegenüber. Matt hielt immer noch hier Handgelenk fest umklammert. „Hallo Matt.", flüsterte Mimi. Matt sah sie an. „Hallo Mimi." Schweigend blickten sie sich an. "Seit wann, seit wann bist du wieder da, Mimi?" „Seit drei Tagen." Gab Mimi kleinlaut zu. „Wieso hast du dich nicht bei mir gemeldet? Wieso?" „Weil,...weil..." Mimi schniefte. „Ich,...ich..." Sie schluckte. Matt sah sie an. „Du musst es mir nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst, okay? Die Hauptsache ist, dass du wieder da bist." Er sah sie noch mal an und wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Leise fing es an um sie herum zu regnen „Oh mein Gott Mimi." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Mimi schluchzte und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Ich hab dich so vermisst" Sie weinte nun hemmungslos. Matt riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Doch dann legte er seine Arme um sie. „Ich dich auch Mimi, ich dich auch", sagte er mit erstickender Stimme. Nun drückte sie er fest an sie und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Lange standen sie so da. Im Regen. Fassungslos über ihr Glück. „Mimi, du zitterst ja." Vorsichtig drückte Matt Mimi ein Stück von sich weg. „willst du mit zu mir kommen, dich aufwärmen?" Zähneklappernd nickte Mimi. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass der Regen ihr Kleid weit mehr als nur etwas durchsichtig gemacht hatte. Matt aber bemerkte es und sein Gesicht nahm eine weit mehr als gesunde Farbe an. Kurz entschlossen zog er seine Jacke aus und legte sie ihr um die Schultern. „Danke." „Los Komm." Matt nahm Mimi an der hand und zog sie hinter sich her. Zu sich nach Hause. 

Dort angekommen packte Matt Mimi in warme Decken und setzte sie mit sanfter Gewalt auf das Sofa. „Warte hier. Ich komm gleich wieder." „Okay." sagte Mimi. Matt verschwand. Aber dafür war das Kribbeln in Mimis Bauch wieder da. Matt kam mit 2 Tassen heißen Kakaos zurück. Dankend nahm Mimi sich eine Tasse. „Vorsicht heiß" warnte Matt sie. Trotzdem trank Mimi die Tasse ratzfatz leer. Der Kakao wärmte sie langsam auf. „Mimi?" „Mh?" „Magst du..., ich meine..." Matts Gesicht wurde wieder leicht rot. „Matt kann es vielleicht sein, dass du verlegen bist?" Mimi kicherte. „Nein bin ich nicht. Ich wollte dich nur fragen, o du vielleicht baden möchtest." Matt wurde noch roter. „Und da fragst du noch? Klar!" „Gut komm. Ich zeig dir das Bad. Ähm, ich denke, dass du nachher etwas zum Anziehen brauchst. Warte kurz." Matt ging kurz in sein Zimmer. Als er wieder herauskam, drückte er Mimi eine Schachtel in die Hand: „Das hat Jun mir mal geschenkt. Ich hab es gar nicht angesehen. Sie hat nur gesagt, wenn sie meine Freundin ist, dann zieht sie das mal an. Also wie gesagt, ich hab nie hineingesehen. Ich kann auch nur Vermutungen anstellen, was drin ist. Ich will´s auch nicht wissen. Und die Sachen hier," er deutete auf einen Kleiderstapel unter seinem Arm „Werden dir wahrscheinlich ein bisschen zu groß sein. Aber ich habe leider nichts anderes, das dir ungefähr passen könnte." Er öffnete eine weitere Tür. das Wasser in der Wanne war zufälligerweise schon eingelaufen. Matt legte die Klamotten auf einen Hocker. „Wenn du was brauchst schreist du, okay?" „Klar. Und Matt..." er wandte sich wieder Mimi zu. „vielen dank für alles." „Keine Ursache." Er ging vollständig aus dem Bad. Mimis Kleidung landete auf dem Boden. Ebenso, wie ihre Haarspangen. Sie stieg ins Wasser. Vor lauter Schaum, sah sie einen Moment gar nichts. Langsam taute ihr Körper nun richtig auf. Mimis Blick fiel kurz in den Spiegel. Er zeigte die Tür. diese stand einen Spalt breit offen. Und hinter dem Spalt stand Matt. Kleiner Spanner. Dir werde ich ´s zeigen. „Maaatt! Hast du irgendwo Seife?" „Ääh, schau mal in den kleinen Beutel. Da müsste noch eine drin sein!" kam die Antwort zurück. Ohne den Beutel eines Blickes zu würdigen schrie Mimi zurück: „Da ist keine mehr drin." Da ging die Badezimmertür ganz auf und Matt kam mit einer Seifendose herein. „Danke. Du hast aber jetzt eine sehr gesunde Gesichtsfarbe." Mimi kicherte. „Äääh." „Du stehst eh schon die ganze Zeit vor der Tür und spannst. Also kannst du gleich dableiben und mir den Rücken einseifen." Matt schluckte. Nahm aber dennoch die Seife in die Hand. Auch er hatte sich inzwischen umgezogen. Weil es aber im Bad ziemlich gut warm war, zog er sein Hemd aus. Er tauchte seine Hände mit der Seife ins Wasser und begann Mimis Rücken einzuseifen. „Mmmh. Du kannst das gut. Woher hast du das gelernt?", seufzte Mimi. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf zurückgelegt. Matt strich ihr die Haare vom Rücken. Dort wo seine Hände ihre Haut berührten ließen sie eine leichte Gänsehaut zurück. Diese Antwort bleib Matt ihr schuldig. Denn just in dem Moment schellte die Türglocke. „Ich bin gleich wieder da." Hauchte er Mimi in den Nacken. Mimi erschauderte: „Das will ich doch hoffen." Matt stand auf und ging zur Tür. Bitte ist es nicht... er drückte die Türklinke mit dem Ellbogen nach unten. „Jun. Was machst du denn hier." Matt spielte den Erfreuten. „Ich wollte nur mal vorbeischauen, damit du nicht so... ooh. Was machst du denn gerade?" Sie begutachtete Matts Körper. „Nichts, das dich etwas angeht. Kannst du jetzt bitte wieder gehen? Ich hab´ Besuch." Die letzten beiden Sätze überging Jun völlig. Matt rollte mit den Augen. „Jun hau ab. Du bist mir viel zu alt. Eher sterbe ich, als dein Freund zu werden." Das saß. Jun zog eine Schnute und ging wieder, mit dem Versprechen, später noch mal vorbeizuschauen. Matt seufzte. „Wer war denn da?" schrie Mimi aus dem Bad. „Jun." „Waas? Die? Sie ist doch jetzt weg, oder?" „Ja klar. Woher kennst du sie?" „ Sie ist meine Nachbarin." „Mimi, verarsch mich nicht." „Doch wirklich. Sie hat mich zu deinem Konzert mitgenommen. Ich hab´ ihr gesagt, dass ich dich nicht kenne und da hat sie mich mitgenommen, um mir ihren baldigen Lover zu zeigen." „Eher lass ich mich um die Ecke bringen, als mit der noch mal auszugehen..." „Ich kann´s mir denken. Ich habe dich gesehen. Zweimal sogar. Und du hast mich gesehen. Zumindest glaube ich das. Einmal beim Burgerrestaurant. Und einmal, als du mich umgerannt hast." „Es war also doch keine Einbildung. Ich hab´ mir absolut nicht vorstellen können, dass du wieder da bist. Und auch jetzt glaub´ ich's auch kaum." „Da. Ich bin da." Sie nahm Matts Hand und legte sie auf ihre Wange. „Ähm ja." Verlegen zog Matt seine Hand zurück. „Matt? „Ja?" „Könntest du bitte kurz aus dem Bad gehen?" „Wieso?" „Wieso? Vielleicht, weil ich mich umziehen möchte?" „Oh, ja klar. Ich mach uns was zu essen." Matt verließ fluchtartig das Bad. Männer Mimi stieg aus der Badewanne. Sie wickelte sich ein Handtuch um und öffnete dann die Schachtel. Das glaub ich, dass Jun ihm das geschenkt hat. Sie zog feine Spitzenunterwäsche hervor. Na ja. Muss ich ja wohl anziehen. Die Sachen passten ihr, wie angegossen. Dann schlüpfte Mimi in die Hose und in das Hemd. Ein bisschen zu groß. Will Matt mich verscheißern? Die Teile sind selbst einem Riesen zu groß." Kurzerhand zog sie die Hose wieder aus. Das Hemd war sowieso wie ein Kleid für sie. Mimis nasse Haare hingen locker über ihre Schultern. Sie tapste aus dem Bad. Ihr stieg der Geruch von Pizza in die Nase. Matt stand, immer noch ohne Hemd, am Küchentisch und zerschnitt diese in kleine Stücke. Matt drehte sich zu ihr um. Mimi lächelte. Er lächelte zurück. Ihm wurde ziemlich schwindlig. Mimis Haare hatten das Hemd etwas angefeuchtet, und so war es nun leicht durchsichtig, sodass die Unterwäsche durch den Stoff sichtbar war. „Magst du fernsehen?" „Ja klar! Ich hab leider noch keinen in meiner Wohnung." Matt schnappte sich die Pizza und sie gingen in sein Zimmer, wo sie sich auf die Couch zum fernsehen setzten. Mimi angelte sich ein Stück Pizza. Matt hatte das Licht ausgeknipst, damit sie ein besseres Kinofeeling hatten. „Mund auf Augen zu." Matt schaute zwar etwas verdutzt schloss aber dann trotzdem die Augen und sperrte den Mund weit auf. Er wartete. Vergeblich. „Mimi ich hab Hunger." Mimi biss genüsslich in ein Stück Pizza. Sie gab keinen Mucks von sich. Schließlich wurde es Matt zu bunt und er machte die Augen wieder auf. „Du kleiner Giftzwerg. Mir einfach die Pizza wegessen. Bist du fies."Matt spielte den Beleidigten. „ Ooch, komm schon. Ich hab´s nicht so gemeint.", grinste Mimi. Sie hielt Matt ein weiteres Stück Pizza vor die Nase. Diesmal ließ sie ihn hineinbeißen. Sie sahen sich den Film gemeinsam an. Er dauerte ziemlich lange. Plötzlich setzte ein Gewitter ein und der Strom fiel aus. Es wurde stockfinster im Zimmer. Ein Blitz erhellte kurz den Raum. Fast gleichzeitig mit dem Donnern. Mit einem leisen Schrei fuhr Mimi zusammen. Ihr Herz klopfte. Aber wegen etwas anderem. Matt hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt und sie dicht an sich herangezogen. Das Kribbeln in Mimis Bauch war wieder da. Stärker als je zuvor. Bei jedem neuen Donnergeräusch zuckte Mimi zusammen und Matt presste sie jedes Mal ein bisschen fester an sich. Sie spürten ihre gegenseitige Wärme und Körperform durch das dünne Hemd, das Mimi trug. „Willst du hier bleiben?" Mimi nickte. Matt nahm sie kurz auf die Arme und trug sie kurzerhand ins Bett. Er deckte sie zu und machte 

Sich auf den Weg zur Couch. Doch Mimi hielt seinen Arm fest. „Bleib bitte da." flüsterte sie und sah ihn flehend an. „Rutsch mal ein Stück, sonst hab´ ich keinen Platz." Mimi richtete sich auf und rückte ein Stück zur Seite. Matt setzte sich zu ihr an den Bettrand. Mimi ließ sich zurücksinken und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Knie. Unsicher legte Matt eine Hand auf ihren Kopf und fuhr durch ihr Haar. „Mimi?" „Ja?" „Hast du eigentlich... in Amerika... einen...einen...Freund?" „Nein. Und du? Hast du eine Freundin?" „Nein." „Das versteh ich nicht. Du könntest jede haben. Du hast doch zehn an jedem Finger." „Aber die interessieren mich nicht." „Ausrede. Gib zu, dass es dir gefällt, der Hahn im Korb zu sein." „Nun ja..." „Ich hab´s ja gewusst. Dir haben schon vor vier Jahren alle hinterhergestarrt." Mimi gähnte. „Meinst du?" doch Mimi antwortete nicht. Sie war schon eingeschlafen. Matt grinste und versuchte sich auch, halbwegs hinzulegen. Ein letzter Blick auf seine Uhr, sagte ihm, dass es Kurz nach 1 war. Dann schlief er auch ein. die ahnd allerdings, ließ er auf Mimis Kopf. 

Als Mr. Ishida eine Stunde später nach Hause kam, wunderte er sich, dass das Licht noch brannte. Er wunderte sich auch über die eingelassene Wanne. Er sah sich im Badezimmer um. Er erschrak. Waren das nicht die Sachen seines Sohnes? Doch wem gehörte das Kleid daneben. Ihm wurde schwindlig. Dann hörte er leises Stöhnen zweier Personen, aus dem Zimmer seines Sohnes. Zuerst dachte er, er würde sich das alles nur einbilden. Als jedoch das Stöhnen immer lauter wurde, konnte er sich eine Einbildung nicht mehr einreden. Mit wackligen Knien ging er zu Bett. Er wälzte sich im Bett. Hatte seine Erziehung so fehlgeschlagen? War er wirklich in der richtigen Wohnung und wer war der Gast, der da war? Hatte er als Vater, total versagt? Über diese Fragen brütend fiel er schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Ein wenig später wachte Matt kurz auf. Er registrierte nur, dass er den Fernseher hatte laufen lassen. Er angelte nach der Fernbedienung und warf einen kurzen Blick in die Röhre. Angeekelt schaltete er aus. Er fand die Erotikfilme im Fernsehen total widerlich. 

Am nächsten Tag wachten Mimi und Matt fast gleichzeitig auf. Sie wünschten sich einen guten Morgen und gingen dann in die Küche, um zu frühstücken. Mr. Ishida saß schon am Küchentisch. Er hatte für drei Personen gedeckt. „Papa, was machst du denn hier?" Matts Vater ging nicht auf die Frage ein. „Hattet ihr gestern Abend euren `Spaß` ? Wart ihr wenigstens vorsichtig?", fragte er provozierend. Fragend sahen Mimi und Matt sich an. Schulterzuckend setzten sie sich. „Wovon redest du?" „Du weißt genau, wovon ich rede." Mr. Ishida redete sich in Rage. Er war aufgestanden. „Nein weiß ich nicht. Aber vielleicht könntest du mich aufklären." Er war jetzt ebenfalls aufgestanden und seine Stimme wurde ebenfalls etwas lauter. „Yamato ich bin nicht so blöd für wie du mich hältst." „Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, warum du dich so aufregst. Wir haben gestern überhaupt nichts gemacht." Jetzt schrieen die beiden sich gegenseitig an. Verängstigt blickte Mimi von einem zum anderen. „Ach ja? Was habt ihr beide heute um zwei Uhr gemacht?" „Geschlafen." Antworteten beide aus einem Mund. „Das glaub ich euch. Und zwar miteinander!!" Mimi und Matt rissen die Augen auf. Beide waren bleich geworden. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Warum wirfst du uns so was vor? Wir haben gar nichts gemacht." „ich weiß, was ich gesehen und vor allem gehört habe. Das Licht im Haus, die Badewanne. Die Kleidung im Bad. Das Stöhnen aus deinem Zimmer." „Sag mal, für wen hältst du dich eigentlich? Mimi ist nur zu Besuch in Japan. Gestern hab ich sie getroffen. Denkst du, dass ich es mit einem Mädchen treibe, da..." Mimi stand auf. Wortlos packte sie ihre Sachen und verschwand aus der Wohnung. „Mimi warte! Warte! Miiimiiii!" Matt wollte ihr zuerst nach, verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder. Er schloss sich in seinem Zimmer ein. Um sich abzulenken, setzte er seinen Kopfhörer aus und drehte die Musik voll auf. Im Vorbeigehen schaltete er den PC ein. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen. Er schluckte sie hinunter. Schaffte es aber nicht. Eine einzelne Träne rann seine Wange hinab. Ihr folgte eine zweite und eine dritte. Mimi Er schlang die Arme um seine Beine und legte den Kopf auf seine Knie. Mit leeren Augen starrte er auf das flimmernde Bild auf dem PC-Bildschirm. Erst nach einiger Zeit bemerkte er, dass eine Mail für ihn gekommen war. Um sich irgendwie abzulenken las er sie durch.

Hallo Matt. Wie geht´s dir?

XXX

Miserabel. Ich hab zwar das Mädchen gefunden, aber es kam zu einem hässlichen Zwischenfall. An dem ich Schuld habe. Darauf ist sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen gegangen. 

Matt

Entschuldige dich bei ihr. Vielleicht fühlt sie genauso wie du.

XXX 

Das glaube ich nicht. Aber ich kann es ja mal versuchen. Hoffentlich weist sie mich nicht ab. Davor hab´ ich am meisten Angst. Also bis dann.

Matt

Du schaffst es.

XXX

„Ja!" entschlossen stand Matt auf. Er riss sich die Hörer vom Kopf und zog ein Hemd aus dem Schrank. Er warf es sich über. Die Mühe es zuzuknöpfen machte er sich nicht. Er rannte aus der Wohnung. Barfuss durch die Straßen. Bis vor eine Tür. Er drückte den Klingelknopf unter dem Schild `Mimi Tachikawa` Nervös nestelte er an seinen Haaren herum. Da steckte Jun den Kopf aus einem Fenster der Nachbarwohnung. „Yama du läutest an der falschen Tür. ich wohne hier." Aufreizend lehnte sie sich aus dem Fenster. „Ich stehe garantiert nicht an der falschen Tür. der Junge, der zu dir wollen würde, müsste krank sein." Matts Augen sahen sie kühl an. Gerade als Jun den Mund erneut aufmachen wollte öffnete sich Mimis einen Spalt breit. „Was willst du?" „Mimi, du hast gesagt, du kennst Yamato nicht!", kreischte Jun. „Ich hab gelogen. Also, was willst du?" fragte sie Matt erneut. Dabei mied sie seinen Blick. „Mimi, Yama gehört mir!" „Nur über meine Leiche." Entgegnete Matt. „Mimi, ich wollte,...wegen heute Nacht..." „Waas??", Jun fiel aus dem Fenster. „Jun halts´ Maul. Du ekelst mich an. Verzieh dich." Mimi trat noch immer nicht aus der Wohnung. „Lass uns drinnen weiterreden." Mimi ließ Matt ein und schlug die Tür zu. Sie schloss zweimal ab. Sie trug noch immer das Hemd und die Unterwäsche. Erst jetzt bemerkte Matt ihre rot geweinten Augen. „Geh bitte da rein. Es ist das einzige Zimmer, das schon fertig ist. Ich komm gleich nach." Sie öffnete Matt die Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Matt setzte sich auf den Boden und begann wieder in seinen Haaren zu nesteln. Kurz darauf kam Mimi mit zwei Tassen Kakao zurück. Sie stellte die zwei Tassen auf den Boden. „Danke." Matt und Mimi nahmen sich eine Tasse und tranken schweigend. „Matt, es tut mir leid, ich hätte gestern nicht bleiben dürfen. Denn wenn ich nicht geblieben wäre, wäre das alles nie passiert. Ihr hättet euch nie gestritten..." „Weißt du Mimi, es ist verrückt. Immer, wenn du da bist, läuft alles anders als geplant, weil ich mich dann immer total doof verhalte. Nein, es reicht schon, wenn ich nur an dich denke..." er verstummte wieder. „Matt, weißt du vor vier Jahren, als du die Gruppe verlassen hattest. Auch ich blieb kurze Zeit später zurück, weil ich hoffte, dass du zurückkommen würdest. Aber erst, als wir gegen Pietmon kämpften sah ich dich wieder. Und dann überstürzten sich die Ereignisse. Nach dem letzten Kampf zogen wir nach Amerika. Vier Jahre lang habe ich die Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit verdrängt. An all die Kämpfe. An all die Zeiten, in denen ich nicht beschützt wurde. Weißt du, ich war ein kleines ängstliches Mädchen, das beschützt werden wollte. Aber niemand, niemand war da um mich zu beschützen. Ich glaube, dass ich mich durch dieses Nicht-beschützt-werden verändert habe. Ich bin kalt und stark geworden. Jetzt brauche ich niemanden mehr, der mich beschützt. Ich bin so geworden, weil der, von dem ich beschützt werden wollte nicht da war. Warum? Warum warst du nicht da? Warum? Warum?!!" Mimi schrie und trommelte mit den Fäusten auf den Teppich. Tränen tropften auf den Boden. „Ich brauche niemanden mehr! Niemanden!" Mimi schluchzte. Matt nahm sie in den Arm. Er presste sie an sich. „Lass mich los! Ich brauche niemanden! Niemand braucht mich!" Sie versuchte seinen Armen zu entfliehen, was zur Folge hatte, dass Matt sie nur noch krampfhafter festhielt. Es tat ihm weh, sie so verzweifelt zu sehen. Auch seinen Schultern zuckten verdächtig. „Lass mich los! Lass mich los!" Mimi trommelte mit den Fäusten auf seinen Rücken. „Niemals. Ich will dich nicht noch einmal verlieren. Ein zweites mal halte ich das nicht mehr aus. Beschütze mich Mimi. Ich brauche dich." „Wirst du mich auch beschützen?" Matt antwortete nicht. „Matt?" „Natürlich." „Schön." Mimi schlang die Arme um Matt. „Matt?" „Mh?" „Weinst du Matt?" „Nein, ich muss dich doch beschützen." „Manchmal ist es gut zu weinen. Meistens fühlt man sich nachher besser. Auch Beschützer sind Menschen." „Denkst du?" „Ja natürlich." Sie drückte Matt ein Stück von sich weg und sah ihm in die Augen. Tränen hingen darin und Tränen glitzerten auf seinen Wangen. „Warum weinst du Matt?" „Weil ich meine Gefühle nicht ausdrücken kann. Warum kann ich es nicht?" „Versuch, sie durch ein bestimmtes Tun auszudrücken. Vielleicht hilft dir das." Matt schluckte. „Mach deine Augen zu." Langsam näherte Matt sich ihr. Er zögerte ein letztes Mal, dann küsste er sie. Mimi bebte. Mit einem leisen Schmatzen lösten sich ihre Lippen wieder. Matt stand auf. „Du magst mich jetzt sicher nicht mehr" Er wandte sich zum Gehen. „Warte." Mimi hielt seine Hand fest. „Ich habe meine Gefühle noch nicht gezeigt. Mach du auch die Augen zu." Matt schloss die Augen. „Was hast du vor? Was willst..." Doch er konnte nicht mehr weiterreden. Mimis Lippen verschlossen die seinen.

ENDE

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. BITTE, BITTE schreibt mir euere Meinung. [Lumen_et_spes@gmx.de][1]

Euer Lumen Spei 

   [1]: mailto:Lumen_et_spes@gmx.de



End file.
